Changing Destiny
by manga-neko-96
Summary: What if one overlooked ninja made a decision that changed the world of Naruto? One decision, one answer, one completely different story. With one decision, his life and the lives of countless others change in a way no one expected. Long gone is the extra filler character, the one no one noticed. This time, the world is introduced to a new hero. Canon characters. No OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of Naruto, but what if one person changed the course of history forever? I don't mean someone from the future or past, or anyone coming back from the dead. The ninja who changes this is Miotosu Tobio, a ninja forgotten over the course of the series. With one decision, his life and the lives of countless others change in a way no one expected. Long gone is Tobio, the one no one noticed. This time, the world is faced with a new hero.

Chapter 1: I'm a Ninja!

"Okay everyone, we are now going to adminester the genin exam. This will include a written test, a physical test, and a jutsu test. Best of luck to you all." Iruka-sensei passed out the written part of our exam. I was nervous and excited. I have trained for years for this moment! I read through the test and begin filling in answers.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Miotosu Tobio. I live in Konoha and hope to be a shinobi. For the past few years, I've studied at the academy in hopes of finally becoming a shinobi!I may not come from a well-known clan like Uchiha or Hyuuga, but I want to follow my Dad and older brother's footsteps! Today is the day I've prepared for, the day that determines my future. I am determined to become a genin!

I finish the last of the test, thankful for my older brother's help. He helps me with my studies and training. I'm not the top of the class like Sasuke or Sakura, but I'm not at the bottom like Naruto. I feel confident in my abilities. My eyes sweep around the room to check everyone's progress. About half the class is done or finishing, but Naruto is looking at his test like it was written in code. I feel for him.

Naruto, in my opinion, seems like a pretty nice guy. He is loud and likes to play pranks, but everyone still ignores him. He doesn't really have any friends and he is an orphan, so he is alone a lot. I would try to reach out to him, but I'm not sure how. I can relate, though. My mom and dad are both dead too. My dad died in a mission before I was born and my mom died when I was 3, after giving birth to my little sister Hibari, who we nickname Jin. My brother, Sukima, is the closest thing to parents I have. I heard a story that 12 years ago, a demon attacked Konoha. My mom, brother and I were lucky to be away when that happened. The Kyuubi killed a lot of people, including the Yondaime and Naruto and countless others' parents and families.

"Okay everyone, turn in your tests." Iruka-sensei collected all the papers and Naruto looked more upset than usual. I go over to talk to him, but he exclaims loudly about being Hokage and runs to where our next test is. By now, I should be used to being ignored, hardly anyone notices me anyway. Sukima and Jin tell me not being noticed is crucial to being a successful ninja. It makes me feel better, but I wish I could have some friends.

For the physical test, we have to hit a target 6/10 times first with 5 kunai, then with 5 shuriken. After, we have one-on-one taijutsu spars. I make 3/5 hits with kunai, and 4/5 with shuriken. Another average score that falls somewhere in the middle. I'm excited for our sparring. I finally have a chance to show my skills! I'm paired up against Sasuke, the top of our class! My mood dampened. He is the best taijutsu user in our year. I shake off any feelings of worry, I'm determined to make my mark! I step into the area set aside for the fights and drop to a fighting stance.

"Begin!" Sasuke rushes in right away and strikes me in the chest. I stumble back, but go in with a feint. I aim an obvious punch to his face, while sweeping into a low kick to catch him off guard. He smirks and catches my fist and avoids my kick. I grin as he unknowingly falls into my trap. With my free hand, I deliver a had blow to his stomach.

He releases my fist, but barely seems fazed. Instead his eyes narrow and his movements double in speed. Attempting to block and dodge, I am soon beaten. Sasuke is declared the winner, but I pass as well for showing above average taijutsu. I smile at Iruka-sensei, but he has already moved to the next match. Feeling alone, I walk over and sit next to Hinata.

"Hey Hinata, you did well in your fight." She looked down and pressed her fingers together.

"Th-thank you Tobio" I smile and she blushes slightly. Hinata is the closest thing I have to a friend. She is the only one who doesn't ignore me. After the matches are finished, we begin the last part of the exam, the jutsu test. The jutsu required is the bunshin, and my confidence soars. I just practiced this with Sukima. When it's my turn to be tested, I create five perfect bunshin. All six of us cheer when Iruka tells me that I passed, and with the most and best formed bunshin. I release the jutsu and proudly pick up a headband. I finally did it! All my hard work payed off, I'm a ninja!

* * *

Both Jin and Sukima congratulate me. I feel happier than I have in a long time. I can finally be recognized! My gaze falls on the one depressed person in the schoolyard, Naruto. He failed the jutsu test and didn't pass. I walk over to him to try to cheer him up. I stop mid-step when I notice the glares everyone is giving Naruto. It went against everything I would normally do, but seeing him being treated that way was unacceptable. Becoming a ninja changed me, and I unknowingly did something that changed the course of history. I defended him.

"YOU PEOPLE HAVE SOME NERVE!" Everyone stopped and stared at me. Miotosu Tobio, the kid no one noticed, was in the spolight for the first time. "I won't stand by and watch you treat him this way! I don't care what he did! He is my friend, and no one messes with my friends!" Naruto looked up at me with disbelief.

"Do you really consider me your friend?" I took one look at his hopeful face and altered destiny.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be?" Naruto's changed in that instant. Little did I know that mine did too.

**A/N: I have seen thousands of stories where the timeline changes. Time travel, alternate universe, alternate dimension, and more! This story is going to change thanks to the extra characters that we see briefly, only for them to never be seen or heard from again. This story has NO OCs, none! All the characters are taken from the canon! Each played a very minor role, the only thing I made up was the last name, backgrounds, and personalities. Here is what the characters did in the canon.**

**Tobio: Classmate of Naruto's. Caused the SasukexNaruto kiss scene by accidentally bumping into Naruto. (ch. 3, ep. 3)**

**Sukima: Chunin exam participant. Disqualified for poor cheating skills in first test. (got caught 5 times; ch. 41, ep. 24)**

**Habari/Jin: Classmate of Konohamaru's. She and her teammates were led by Neji in a survival exercise, which is when she was called Jin. (ch. 94, ep. 56)**

**GO EXTRAS! I hope you like my story idea, if you do tell me! If you don't, tell me what I can do better! Hope to see you soon!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I saw Naruto talking to Mizuki-sensei. He seemed confused at first, but smiled and thanked Mizuki. He ran over to me a few minutes later bursting with excitment.

"Tobio! Mizuki said there is still a way I can pass!" This was the first I heard of any extra tests.

"Really? What do you have to do? I didn't know they offered retests." He smiled knowingly, like he knew something no one else knew.

"It's a secret. But if you come to the clearing in the forest by the old academy weapon storage shed, I'll show you what I have to do!" He ran off before I could say anything else. I'll have to ask Sukima about that.

"Sukima, is there any other way to pass the genin exam besides testing at the academy?" He thought a moment.

"Nope, as far as I know, that's the only way. I should know, I've been a genin for a while!"

"You say that like it's a good thing! If you don't make chunin before I do, you'll never hear the end of it!" I joke with Sukima as we walk home, but on the inside, I am worried about Naruto. What is Mizuki planning?

* * *

Later that evening, I was searching fervently for Naruto. Earlier, I overheard some ninja mention a forbidden scroll being stolen. I don't know what is going on, but I need to find him. I finally reach the clearing and saw a worn-out Naruto holding a large scroll. It must be the missing one. As I was about to confront Naruto, Iruka beat me to it.

"Naruto! What are you doing with the scroll?" My best decision is most likely to stay hidden, so I crouch behind some bushes and wait to see what happens.

"Did I pass the test? Mizuki-sensei told me if I learned a jutsu from the scroll, I would pass!" I knew Mizuki-sensei was up to something! Moments later, the traitor shows up and starts talking about the attack on the village from 12 years ago. I wasn't around, so I don't know a lot, but one thing he said grabbed my attention.

"You are the Kyuubi!" I may not know anything about the attack, but I _know_ Naruto is human. He may be different, but he is not a demon! I watch as Iruka takes a hit for Naruto and then the forest is filled with over 100 Narutos! I notice one next to me and jump in surprise. It's a solid clone! I watch as the clones all fight Mizuki and the forest is empty once more.

"Tobio! I know you are there! My clone saw you." I step into the clearing and see Naruto wearing Iruka's headband. Iruka explains to the two of us what really happened that night. "Tobio, do you hate me like the rest of the villagers?"

His question catches me off guard. "Listen, I have no grudge against you or what's inside you. My parents died at different times, so it's not the fox's fault. If anything, I want to help you reach your goal. We'll show those villagers how awesome you are!"

"But why? Why would you bother treating me like this? I never did anything for you..." Naruto looks both dejected and confused.

"Yeah, you did. You are the first person to actually acknowledge me. Everyone else acts like I don't even exist. Heck, I have a feeling if I didn't stand up for you, I would live the rest of my life forgotten in the background. You and I have one thing in common, we both long for acknowledgement." His face brightens with the first real smile I've seen him have on his face. He tackles me in a hug and Iruka takes us both out for ramen. I have a feeling my life is about to get a lot more exciting.

* * *

"Tobio! Where the hell have you been? Jin and I have been worried sick about you!" I flinch as Sukima's shouting greets me as I open the door.

"I can explain! I was worried about my friend Naruto, and went to find him after I heard the scroll was stolen!" If possible, he became even angrier.

"You WHAT?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" I stare down at the floor, ashamed that I made him worry.

"Are you Tobio's brother? He told me all about how awesome you are! Man, some people have all the luck." Sukima stopped mid-yell and stared at the person who just spoke.

"Who is this?" I grin slightly and drag the other boy inside.

"This is Naruto, my new friend and the newest member of our family." Three sets of eyes stare at me in disbelief.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

The next morning, the two of us are walking to the academy as our first day as ninjas. "Honestly Tobio, did you have to say it like that? I had no clue what you were talking about!" I grin sheepishly.

"Well, I knew my brother couldn't let you keep living alone, and since we are ninja now, we can provide for ourselves! We're practically brothers in everything but blood!" I dodge his fist, chuckling. "You still suck at taijutsu."

"Shut up! I passed didn't I?"

"Barely." Another miss and I run ahead. "Your too slow! You gotta be faster to keep up with the great Tobio Miotosu!"

"In your dreams!" I stumble in surprise as I see him right next to me. "No one can out run the future Hokage!" He races ahead with insane speed. He really is the most unpredictable ninja I know.

Finally arriving at the academy, I collapse into an open seat next to Naruto, breathing heavily. "Your... too... freaking... fast!" Before I knew it, the two of us end up on the floor. "What gives? Can't you cut me a break?!"

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Ilook and see a group of girls surrounding the third seat. Of course, fangirls came and pushed us out of the way. They picked the wrong day to mess with me. I leap up on the table and stare at the object of the fangirls obsessions.

"You need to keep your fangirls under control, Uchiha! I'm really sick of having to deal with this every single day!" The silent boy looked up at me with an emotionless mask.

"Do I know you?" That's it! I was pissed now! I lunged at the brat and attempted to tackle him. However, things did not go the way I intended.

Naruto had broken through the wall of girls and knocked into me, pushing me off course. "Tobio! I had no idea you liked Hinata!" True to Naruto's announcement, I found myself lip-locked with Hinata Hyuuga, who was sitting in the desk in front. The two of us broke apart, red in the face, and Hinata passed out on her desk.

"I di-didn't mean t-to, I s-swear! It w-was an a-accident, r-really! I mean! I j-just!" I glared at the laughing Naruto, as I struggled to speak. He is SO going to pay for doing this to me!

"Settle down. I have your brand new team assignments." Iruka got everyone's attention and we found our seats. I really hope I end up on a team that is awesome! "Due to Naruto graduating late, but surpassing expectations of genin ninja, we had to shift the team order around. I'll call out each team number, the members, and the jonin sensei." I zoned out mostly for this part. I just needed to know my team and Naruto's team. I just hope we have good jonin sensei.

* * *

- Hokage's Office -

"Lord Hokage, you changed the team selections? But why?" The Sandaime looked at the jonin he called forth for this meeting.

"Due to some complications, the assignments had to be rearranged. Upon closer examination of Sasuke Uchiha, it has come to my attention that he cannot be put on a team. His emotional instability will hinder any progress the genin team can hope to make. However, the boy is an asset to our village. I have decided instead to have him taught under one jonin. Ebisu has kindly volunteered to teach the boy while Konohamaru is still young."

To say they were surprised would be a huge understatement. "But who will Kakashi teach? I thought he was going to be placed with the Uchiha because of his Sharingan."

"Kakashi will continue to teach a genin team that includes Naruto Uzumaki. As one of the ANBU that has watched over the boy for years, I think this fit will prove to be beneficial." The jonin nodded. "You are dismissed." The jonin instructors disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I just hope everything works out for the best.

* * *

- Back at the Academy -

"Team 10: Choji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, and Shikamaru Nara. Led by Asuma Sarutobi. Team 11: Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Ino Yamanaka. Led by Kurenai Yuhi. Team 12: Hinata Hyuuga, Tobio Miotosu, and Naruto Uzumaki. Led by Kakashi Hatake. Wait here for your instructors, and work hard to serve as genin of our village."

"Iruka-sensei! You never assigned Sasuke to a team!" Iruka looked over at the pink-haired fangirl who spoke.

"Yes, I almost forgot. Sasuke is training individually under a jonin because of the uneven number we had graduate." Fangirls squealed about how Sasuke was "too amazing for the usual genin team." Iruka sighed, thankful that this was the last Uchiha he had to teach for a long time. He was sure he wouldn't be able to survive another Uchiha and his swarm of fangirls.

- Three Hours Later -

"Okay, whoever this Kakashi guy is, I'm going to make him pay for being three hours late!" Naruto was pacing impatiently, upset that our sensei was so late. I was trying to wake Hinata up, who hadn't moved since the... incident this morning.

"Naruto, calm down. I'm just glad we didn't end up like that one team that had that crazy lady Anko. I swear she was looking at me like I was her next victim for torture." I shuddered, remembering the insane woman with the sadistic gleam in her eye carefully scanning the room like we were animals lined up for slaughter.

"I still can't believe he made us wait!" Naruto grabbed an eraser and started to position it to fall when the door opened.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" He turned to me with an annoyed look. "I have a better idea." The two of us smiled and got to work.

**A/N: Yay! Genin teams! I know that a lot hasn't changed and some people may be curious about the team assignments. First explanation: Sasuke. Was I the only one who was surprised the teams were already made including an extra last minute graduate? If Naruto passed late, I would think with the teams already set in stone, they would have an extra person. Sasuke being an Uchiha would obviously get the special training due to the deman of the village. Kakashi is still the sensei of Naruto's team because he knows the truth about the fox (as does Tobio) and is fine with it. Naruto's father was also their instructor. Expect more changes after this! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi knew something was up the minute he walked through the door. The classroom was empty. Being a jonin, he was immediately on guard. Naruto obviously planned some something, but why hadn't it gone off yet? He scanned the room and spied a tripwire that barely glinted in the sun. Smirking under his mask, he decided to humor his team and test their trap. He placed one foot on the wire and-

"NOW!" A barrage of kunai and shuriken bombarded the masked ninja, which he dodged with ease. Naruto snuck up from behind and attempted to tackle him.

"Not today. You are about 27 years to late to be attempting an attack on Kakashi Hatake, but nice try. You might be able to get me in a few years, or when I'm dead. You three seem to be an interesting combination. Meet me on the roof." He poofed away in a puff of smoke.

"Darn! I thought it worked..." Tobio just shook his head muttering about someone's "unrealistic expectations."

Hinata tried to console the riled-up ninja. "Naruto, if our sensei could be taken down just from that, he wouldn't be able to teach us anything."

Naruto thought a moment. "I guess you are right. Let's go meet him on the roof!" Hinata giggled and Tobio just sighed at Naruto's sudden personality change.

* * *

"Okay, let's start with the ever amusing introductions!" The three genin looked absolutely _thrilled_ to be doing this.

"Meh, aren't you going to tell us anything? We don't even know your name." Kakashi smiled.

"I am Kakashi Hatake. I like stuff. I dislike things. Hobbies and dreams..." He shrugged.

"Well, we learned your name. That's a start." Kakashi turned to the girl who just spoke.

"How about you now." She looked down and twitched her fingers.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga. I like my friends. I dislike bad people. I like to cook and press flowers. My goal is to become stronger." Her soft voice and meek persona signaled to Kakashi signs of lacking self-confidence.

"I'll go! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I will be the next Hokage! I like ramen, my friends, and training! My hobbies are pranks and escaping the ANBU! As for dislikes, I don't like waiting on instant ramen. I don't like fire either... and I don't like it when people hurt me and try to kill me, break into my house and destroy everything, and call me a demon that needs to die." The last part was barely a whisper but it was enough for his team to hear.

Hoping to break the uncomfortable silence, Tobio went next. "You better remember me! I like my bro Naruto and my other friends and family. I train hard everyday with my older brother. I hate it when people ignore me! I spend my free time helping people and training to become strong. I want to grow up to be strong enough to protect my family and friends. Remember the name Tobio Miotosu!" Kakashi about fell off the roof.

"OBITO?!" Tobio looked confused.

"No way! I said Tobio! TO-BI-O!" Kakashi looked frustrated, but quickly regained his composure.

"Right, sorry about that. I knew someone named Obito. Your name is similar and it caught me off guard." Kakashi threw them a scroll. "This has the details of tomorrows assignment. See you then." Kakashi disappeared again leaving the three to look over the scroll and contemplate their odd teacher.

* * *

- Kakashi's POV -

Shit. Kami must hate me for some reason. Damn it! Why did a boy that was almost like Obito's long lost brother doing on my team? Naruto he could handle. After all, I prepared myself to face a copy of Minato. But Obito? No chance. They even looked similar! He had the same grin that labled him a troublemaker and dark hair and eyes similar to the Uchiha. At least Hinata isn't a copy of Rin. I don't know if I could handle that.

I knelt down and placed the flowers at the memorial stone like I do everyday. With everything that's happened today, I had a lot to think about. "Obito, Minato, Rin... What would you three do in my position?"

My musings were interrupted by two people nearing. I hid myself and waited to see who it was.

"Come on Naruto. I want to show you where my parents are."

"... I wish I knew something about my family."

The two unnaturally somber voices of Tobio and Naruto caught me off guard. I decided to keep an eye on the two boys. They walked over to the cemetery and stopped by two graves. The graves of Tobio's parents. After a while, Icould hear them speaking again.

"Hey Naruto, maybe your parents names are on the rock Kakashi stares at." I silently fumed at his disrespect. Those people are all heroes!

"Okay..." It was unsettling seeing the usual bundle of hyperactive energy so solemn. I decided to make my presence known and appeared before the boys.

"Yo." They looked shocked but quickly recovered.

"What do you want? We're in the middle of something important!" I put my hand up silencing him.

"I thought you might want help." The two shared skeptical glances, but followed nonetheless. At the stone, I spoke again. "This is a memorial for all the heroes who died protecting Konoha. Every person sacrificed himself for the good of the village."

The boys scanned the names and Tobio was first to speak up. "Hey! Here's the name of that guy you said you knew, Obito! He was an Uchiha? How come we never heard of him?"

"Obito was my teammate and best friend. He died on a mission 15 years ago. He was a greater ninja than I'll ever be." I felt depressed just speaking of him.

"Kakashi sensei? I think I found one of my parents." I forgot Naruto was still here.

"Really? Well, who is it?" I braced myself for his answer.

"Kushina Uzumaki. We both have the same last name!" His face was glowing with pride, but I saw sorrow in his blue eyes.

"She was your mother. She died fighting to protect you. I knew her and she loved you more than anything in the world."

"But I don't know who my father is..." I ruffled his blond hair.

"Trust me, in a few years, it will be obvious." I chuckled to myself while the other two looked confused. My team is an interesting one.

* * *

**A/N: I don't like this chapter very much. I wanted to introduce everyone, but I didn't know what to do after that. It honestly was kind of depressing to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be better!**

**Manga-neko signing out! :3**


End file.
